SPOILED PRINCE
by RaMeNLoVeR09
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are suppose to marry bacause of the kingdom's treaty can they do it?Yaoi, Itasasu.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is another Itasasu fic, I know I need to update on my other stories, but this plot won't go away, so I typed it. On to the story, desu!**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like it don't read. Crappy plot. Rating might go up depending on the chapters. In this fic Itachi and Sasuke aren't brothers. Lots of swearing. RANDOM STUFF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi-san owns it.**

**Spoiled Prince**

**-1-**

Thousand years ago, a treaty was made between two kingdoms to end the war. What's their treaty you ask, well the first born child on both sides will have to get married. But, what if their first born child are both the same gender?

…

In the kingdom named Yasuragi(random) the first son was born, they named him Sasuke. On the another kingdom named Shinku(random) the first son was born, they named him Itachi.

Years passed in an unexplainable death of both their parents, leaving the two to lead their kingdom.

Both prince were a slightly similar on looks but they both have different personalities. One shows no emotion at all and the other one well spoiled, they really are total opposite.

When they discovered their destiny, will they accept their destiny or run away?

…

On the kingdom Yasuragi our prince is having a really bad time, really bad.

-Sasuke's POV-

I stomped my feet intentionally as I walk through the peaceful hallways of my castle. All the passerby's looked at me in confusion. I glared at them, signaling that I was in a foul mood today.

I reached the room I was looking for and opened the door.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama" the silver haired man with a mask blocking almost his whole face greeted. He's Kakashi my sensei who teaches me random crap, well usefull crap.

"Morning my ass, BITCH" I told him.

Then he scratched the back of his head. "Sasuke are on drugs again?" I sent a death glare at him.

" Fuck you, Kakashi, fuck you"

"ahh, Touche" he said cooly rubbing his chin. Veins pop out my head and my sharingan are spinning wildly.

Kakashi then looked at me with his serious face, well sometimes I can tell if he's serious or not under that stupid mask of his.

While I was thinking what might be under his mask he spoke "Seriously Sasuke, why are you mad?"

I seated myself in the sofa and remembered what had happen this morning. "Its…that guy's fault.."

(A/N:FLASHBACK! lol)

' _Uhoh, please Kami-sama no emo issues' _Kakashi pleaded.

**-Flashback-**

Sasuke Uchiha skipped happily through the vast forest(Yup. Sasuke skipped) while singing one of his favorite songs _" I walk a lonely road, the one that I ever known, don't know where it goes but it's home to_ _me and I walk alo-----"_ he then tripped flat on the floor because something hit his back.

"WTF!?" he rubbed his back which stings.

"I'm so disappointed of you my prince catching that is easy" a deep voice said behind him.

Sasuke turned his head to see the bastard. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THROWING A ROCK AT ME, YOU---oh, damn" He was speechless as he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him _'oh god, he can throw rocks at me anytime' _he thought.

The man has long black silky hair, dark emotionless eyes, pale skin but not as pale as Sasuke's, lines underneath his eyes and lastly that sexy body of his.

The man sighted and walked over to Sasuke and snap his fingers in front of him to wake him up from his dreaming state.

"W-what?" Sasuke blinked.

"I suppose brats like you are this weak" the man said harshly.

'_What, did that bastard just call me a brat and a weakling?_' nobody calls Sasuke a weakling and what's more a brat. "What did you just call me? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU STUPID BASTARD. I AM---"

The man put his hand on Sasuke's mouth to make him shut up. " Your too loud they might hear you."

All of a sudden they head voices of men nearing their way. "Come with me" then the man carry Sasuke bridal style and leap to the tree.

"Baka-erou, put me down" he ordered while wiggling. Trying to break free from the man.

They reached a tree and put him down or drop him down. "You idiot why did you drop me!"

"You told me to put you down so I did" the man said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Wait a minute, those guys are after you, then you're a criminal or something and your trying to escape that's why you ran away…."

"Don't do it" the man warned.

Sasuke smirked.

"Brat, don't---"

"CHILD FUCK-----------"

His words were cut by the mans lips. His eyes widened as he realize that the man's lips were on his. He heard voices under them which is the same voices as before.

For ten minutes and five seconds they broke the long kiss after the men under them was gone.

They both breath for air because of that long ass kiss. "B-B-BAKA! Why did you do that for?" Sasuke's face become red.

"I just did it to shut that mouth of yours" the man said looking at the other direction and still emotionless.

Sasuke just get more pissed off and still blushing hard.

"I need to go" the man stood up to leave. Sasuke overcome his blush and looked at the man " Hey don't leave me here, baka. I can't I get down from this tall tree alone."

The man smirked "Weak"

"W-wha it's not my fault I'm in this stupid tree anyway, so put me down" the man sighted and walk over to the 'brat'.

He leaned forward, near enough to Sasuke's face which make the other blush again.

"only if you say 'please" the man smirked.

"NEVER!" Sasuke pouted.

"hn…cute." the man murmured and Sasuke surely heard him, maybe Kakashi's hearing lessons isn't useless at all he thought.

Again Sasuke just stared at the with a blank expression on his face. This guy calling him cute is actually pretty nice.

The man tried to snap Sasuke but failed, he let out another sigh, giving up and decided to leave the brat behind.

After an hour, Sasuke come back to reality and realize the long haired man was gone. " Where is he?…………………….THAT BASTARD, FUCKING DITCH ME!"

After about half an hour the guards found him trying to go down the tree which to them looked like he is going to jump and afterwards he was sent for counseling.

**-End Flashback-**

Kakashi tried to hold back his pervertive laughs.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, Kakashi's no help at all.

Just when he was about to kill Kakashi the door opened revealing two persons and one of them is the cause of all this. "Oh, hi Iruka sensei" Kakashi greeted _'man, I so wanna fuck you now Iruka'_. "Hello, Kakashi sensei." then he smiled, _'NO SEX!'_

"YOU" Sasuke hissed.

The man just smirked.

They were staring at each other for a long time until Kakashi butted in.

"I see so you two have already meet"

"This bastard left me on the fucking-tall-ass tree" the man rolled his eyes.

"Well Sasuke this is prince Itachi of Shinku your fiancé."

Sasuke blinked still processing the sensei words. When he's done " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

_-End of chapter one-_

**DUN,DUN,DUN! SO THAT IS CHP. UNO. AS FOR MY OTHER STORIES I WILL UPDATE SOON. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, LIKE IT? THEN REVIEW!JA NE. **


	2. Fiancee

**

* * *

Very sorry for the lateness I have many things going on. OK, Many thanks to the reviewers who reviewed on the last chapter and I fix some errors on chapter one, it's good now, I guess and lots of kakairu in this chapter, too! That's all, ok second chapter, Enter!**

**Warning: see chapter one…**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, Kishi-san owns it.**

**Spoiled Prince**

**-2-**

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sasuke shouted.

Iruka sighted. He knew that this will be the reaction that he would get from the prince.

" Let me explain Sasuke, a thousand ago years there was a war between our kingdom and Itachi's it goes on for ages. Lots of innocent people died because of it, that's why to end the war a treaty was made between our kingdom and Itachi's. It stated that the first born child on each side will have to marry no matter what, if not there will be war, that's why you have to marry Itachi, its for the sake of the kingdom."

" Iruka is right Sasuke, besides Itachi is so damn hot" Kakashi purred at Itachi.

They all back away from Kakashi.

" What?"

"Pervert" they all said the same time, except Itachi.

" Moving on." Iruka cough. They all rolled their eyes.

"I…can't.." Sasuke stared at Itachi and the man stared back at him.

Their eyes met. Kakashi's dancing soldier(sp?) boy or whatever that superman song is on the background.(very random and that song freaks me out, don't ask)

Intense staring were shared by both men almost everything would melt from the pressure.

After about an hour of staring Itachi let out a sigh. "Tch. Brats, if you can't go through with it then so be it. Its not like I want do this either, I'm only doing this for my people"

Sasuke eyes widen. He was so stuck up for his pride that he forget his people.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Sasuke shouted before pouting.

"Jeez, you drama queen like you have a choice, you still going to have to marry him" Kakashi said.

"Go fuck yourself Kakashi!" Sasuke retorted.

"Okie-dokey" Kakashi was about to do 'it' but was cut by a whack in the head by Iruka. "Oh no you don't. This chapter is still rated teen so beat it!"

"Ha, ha loser" Sasuke laughed. Kakashi pouted.

"Oh, but kissing is still teen right?" Kakashi suddenly pulled the babbling Iruka into a passionate kiss. "Kakashi- sensei not here" Iruka said trying to pull away.

Sasuke stopped laughing and just stared at the couple. _'Heh.. smooch' _he thought as he traveled his eyes on his now fiance's lips. _'I wonder if I can smooch that lips again' _he thought absentmindly.

As he was staring at the long haired man, dreamly. He failed to notice that the other was staring at him with a smirk stabbed on his face. "You know, this lips wouldn't kiss you if you just stared at them, brat"

Sasuke snapped from his chain of thoughts about all kinds of smooching. "What! Like hell, I wouldn't kiss you even my if life is depending on it!" he said with a deep blush on his face.

"And you don't deserve it anyway!" he added, blush still visible on his face. Itachi frowned.

"Hey you two quit fighting and get along" Iruka finally break out of Kakashi's clutches.

"Oh come on Iruka let them sort their problems, besides I'm already hard" Kakashi lifted Iruka bridal style.

"DAMN, KAKASHI THIS IS STILL FUCKING RATED T" now Sasuke and Iruka said it at the same time.

"Yeah fine, fine" Kakashi shrugged. Then he made his way to door carrying Iruka.

"Wait, before I go" Iruka said glaring at his carrier then looking at the two prince. "Itachi-kun, your room is right beside Sasuke's room. So, Sasuke could you guide him there for me" the he wink. "Come on sex is waiting, and oh don't get too wild you two." Kakashi and his dolphin in his arms exited the room rather quickly.

' _What the hell was that wink and--' _he looked at the smirking man beside him.

"Hmph, get wild? Like a brat like you would be able to handle it" Itachi walked to the door. On the other hand our chicken butt haired prince blushed again.

"Hey bastard where are you going?" he called making the other turn to face him.

"Aren't you going to show me my room" Sasuke glared.

"Whatever" then he lead Itachi on his room.

After five minutes of walking through the hallways they reach the room. "Here's your room, bastard" he pointed at room which is besides his. He then glared at the man again.

"Do you have a glaring disorder or something, you keep glaring at me" Itachi frowned.

"No, I don't! Just to remind you, don't even think about entering my room" duck head warned.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he brushed off stands of his hair that's blocking his face which made him look even more sexy than he already is. _' Why does he makes me blush like shit when he does those sexy stuff, damn' _Sasuke thought.

"Tch, why would I, besides you might be the one entering my room except of me entering yours." (A/N:Man, that sounded wrong) Itachi leaned near enough to Sasuke's face.

"I would not!" Sasuke pouted cutely.

"You know your so cute when you pout like that" Itachi commented, then he lift Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke looked the other way avoiding the other's eyes his cheeks tainted red. "Baka, Don't say such stupid--" He was cut by a finger on his rosy lips.

Their eyes met again. Itachi's eyes showing no sign of emotionless, but they show such softness. "Shut up, before I consider kissing that cute little lips of yours."

Sasuke stared. Inside of his head he had the urge to just lick that finger that's touching his lips right now. _' Shit! Fuck, nature' _he cursed.

"Brat your going on your little trance again" Itachi removed his finger and leaned even more almost touching the others lips.

"Hey, too close" Sasuke snapped.

" Why, you don't want me this close" he leaned in even more closer.

At that Sasuke eyes quickly shut and waited for the kiss but it didn't came. All he got was a poke in the forehead.

"What the--" Sasuke opened his eyes only to see a smirking Itachi.

"Brat, you really thought I was going to kiss you" at that sentence Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Why you--BAKA!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"I'm going to sleep call me if it's dinner" Itachi yawned.

"Mother of pocky god! Wait, I'm not done talking to you"

"Sasuke..." he put his finger on Sasuke's lips again and then he leaned in to bite Sasuke's earlobe softly which make the younger man moan.

Itachi pulled away and opened his room, but as he was about to close the door he looked at the wide eyed boy, who was staring back at him in the hallway.

"Don't fall for me, brat" he said with a wink and closed his door leaving the still wide eyed boy.

All Sasuke couldn't believe what the hell just happened. Itachi bite his ear for the love of Kakashi dolls. But damn, all Sasuke could think was.

'_Shit, definitely doing that again'_

**To be continued…**

**Finally chapter 2 is done. Man, I feel this chapter is kinda hot, ne?or not. Well, see you next chapter and don't forget to review.. **


End file.
